My Unrequited Love For You
by AoNatsuSora
Summary: Lucy and Natsu used to be best friends, well they still are, right? What happens when they begin to distance themselves for eachother? Read to find out! Sorry! I'm bad at summaries. This is a Fairy Tail AU. They are all in High School
1. Prologue

Prologue

Lucy's P.O.V.

I remember when we moved here, to Magnolia. I was 5 years old and we were so happy, Mama, Papa, and me. The Heartfilia Konzern was prospering so we could afford a new house now. While we were driving down the street I saw a boy with pink hair. I thought how funny why would a boy have pink hair? When we reached our new house I realized it was actually a mansion! After 6 days we were moved in and mama said we should introduce ourselves to the neighborhood, so we invited everyone over for a party. That's when I saw the pink haired boy again!

He was with a tall man with red hair and a beautiful woman with ghostly white hair. She seems around mama's age so I think that's her normal hair color, she had a big belly so I think they were expecting a baby. The pink haired boy was talking or should I say arguing with a boy who had dark blue hair. When I was going to ask them to stop a girl with scarlet hair came and hit their heads making them stop. Afterwards 2 girls with white hair and a boy with white hair along with a girl with brown hair joined them.

Then a small girl with blue hair that had an orange headband talked to me "Hi I'm Levy McGarden! It's nice to meet you!" I looked at her and smiled "Hi Levy! My name is Lucy Heartfilia I'm sure we'll be great friends!" she smiled back and said, "You bet Lu-chan! That's my nickname for you okay?" "That's fine Levy-chan!" we both giggled and began talking. I found out that she also liked to read! "Let me introduce you to my friends!" I nodded and we walked over to the group of three. "This is Natsu, Gray, Erza, Mira, Lisanna, Elfman, and Cana!" "Hello! My name is Lucy, it's great to meet you all!" "Hey Luigi!" exclaimed the pink haired boy named Natsu. "It's Lucy not Luigi!" I exclaimed.

"Hi Lucy nice to meet you! Excuse the hothead over there." said a calm Gray. "Who you calling hothead stripper?!" "Are you two fighting?" asked the Erza. "N-no ma'am see we're best friends!" They exclaimed in sync while wrapping their arms over the other's shoulder. The others introduced themselves too. During the rest of the party I was talking with them. The next day when I woke up I went to the garden and screamed. "What's wrong Luce?" questioned the frightened Natsu. She pointed an accusing finger in his direction "What are you doing in my house?!" "Oh your mom let me in. She told me to wait for you here." "Oh. Okay so why are you here?" A large grin spread across his face "So we can play silly!" I smiled back and we spent the rest of the day playing outside.

When school started he couldn't go to my house all day but he would come over once he was done. He went to public school with Erza, Levy, Gray, and the others while I was homeschooled. Levy would come often and the others would come over a few times a week but he came everyday. One day we made a pinky promise to always stay together as best friends. His mother Grandine had a daughter with violet hair who they named Wendy. Igneel claimed that his mother had that hair color so that's where she inherited it from.

When we started middle school Mama helped me convince Papa so I could go to public school with them! Lisanna had sadly gone to study at Edolas Middle School in another country so we were all sad for a while, but we cheered up because she would send Mira letters and we new she was okay. By now Natsu and me were inseparable. Levy and Erza were my other best friends. But as Middle School passed Natsu started distancing himself away from me.

Now we just started 9th grade at Fairy Tail High School and he's really popular with the girls. He's also the captain of the Basketball team; Gray is the Co-captain, while Erza is the Team advisor. I am the volleyball captain. Levy always came to cheer me on at my games like the great best friend she is. Since we both played sports we couldn't hang out as much. I was a straight A student while he was just average. He walked me home today as usual and we talked a lot on the way.

I new I had a big grin on my face. "Why so happy Lucy? Did something happen?" asked mama. "Nothing Mama, it was just a good day. Is Papa home yet?" She nodded her head no. "No he's still at work but he'll be home soon, I believe Mrs. Supetto gave Plue a shower today." As if on cue my white dog came running forward. I leaned down and picked him up. "Mama I'll be in my room!" When I went into my room I put Plue down and collapsed on the bed. I couldn't help but think aloud "I wonder if he remembers our promise…" with that I dozed off.

**A/N: This is my firs High School Fairy Tail story! I hope you like it so far! Fairy Tail does not belong to me! It belongs to Hiro Mashima! Only the plot is mine! **


	2. The Beginning of The School Year

"Natsu get up!" I yelled while trying to pull his blanket away. "No." "Natsu, get up or we're gonna be late." "If you don't want to be late then go by yourself but let me sleep Lucy." I lossened my grip on his blanket and he took the opportunity to yank it away. "Natsu, we always walk to school together..." "Ugh fine I'l get up okay?" I flashed him a smile before I walked out of his room and down to the kitchen. His house was a narmal house hold, large enough for the 5 people and 3 cats that occupied it. It had a cozy feeling to it unlike the mansion where I live with only my father, and the servants of course. "Lucy, good morning! Did you manage to wake him up already?" "Ah, good morning Grandine! Yes, I managed to wake him up." "Well, why don't you sit down, breakfast is almost done." "Hai!"

Before I could sit down I was tackled to the floor. "Ohayo Lucy-san!" I giggled and pat the younger girl on the head before returning the hug, "Ohayo Wendy!" "Wendy you tackle poor Lucy every time you see her, and you see her daily!" said a red haired man named Igneel Dragneel. Wendy finally stood up and took a seat at the table, I joined after and sat next to her. "Good morning Igneel!" He laughed but replied "Good morning Lucy, how are you this morning?" "I'm fine thanl you!" "And how is Jude?" I instincttively flinched when I heard his name. Just then Natsu walked down and entered the kitchen and saved me from responding. "Good morning Natsu!" I said and smiled at him. He just nodded "Morning" My smile faltered a bit but I just remained seated. Then Grandine came in carrying two trays that contained pancakes and bacon. "Eat up!" Natsu took a seat on my right and we all said our thanks and ate up. 5 minutes later we were all done. I stood up and ran to the door to put my shoes on and grab my school bag "Natsu let's go!'' He stood up and joined me at the door, "Thank you again Grandine, Igneel, bye Wendy!" They waved back and I ran out the door.

"Lucy wait up! We won't be late." I looked at my phone screen and noticed he was right. I stopped until he was next to me and then continued "Gomen." "Sure, whatever." _Why is he being so rude? _"Anyways I heard we're getting a lot of transfer students today." This peaked my interest, we had gone to the orientation and even joined sports teams and clubs since last year and today we start 10th grade, and I haden't noticed any new students. "Is that so?" He nodded "Yeah Loke and Gray were talking about it, I wonder if any of the new girls are gonna be cute. I think since I'm the captain of the basketball team I need a girl." _He's looking for a girlfriend. _I felt a slight pain in my heart when he said that.

"Really?" ''Yup Laxus keeps bragging since he's got Mira and she's a model and all." "I see, and no one who already goes to school interests you?" He shook his head "Nope, and I've already dated the ones who I thought were okay, but nothing special. Hey I'm going to be lat after school so I won't be able to walk you home." "Its fine I can wait for you since I'm going to be a bit later than usual as well." I looked at him and he looked _irritated?_ He sighed "Yeah fine, I guess wait for mw at the usual spot. Just don't start whining when I get there that I was really late or some other crap, its really annoying.'' _I annoy him? But the reason I'm willing to wait is because I love you._ It was true, I loved him since we were kids and he was so king to me, my first real friend. _But lately he's been npthing but cold to you..._

"Oh look we're almost there." he said. He was right Fairy Tail High was just up ahead. "Lu-chan!" I turned to see Levy waving at me with Erza and Cana at her side. "Natsu I'm going to go with-" he wasn't there anymore, he was already high-fiving with Loke, Laxus, Gray, Elfman, and the others on his team. I walked up to Levy and gave her a hug, "Hey guys!" "Hello Lucy." said Erza "Yo, Lucy!" "Cana were you drinking?" she giggled a bit "Now why would you-**Hic**-say that?" I rolled my eyes "So let's go see our classes!" They all nodded and we went into the main hall to see our classes posted.

Heartfilia where is it? Oh here it is!_ Heartfilia, Lucy- B1_

I walked over to the other girls "What did you guys get? I got B1." Suddenly Erza crushed all of us into a hug. "We are destined to be together since we all got A1! We will work hard in this school, this is a new chapter for all of us. Now my friends let's go to class!" Levy, Cana, and I sweat-dropped but allowed Erza to drag us to out and into class. Once inside I spotted Mira and Elfman looking happier than usual. "Mira-san you seem to be in a good mood today!" "I am Lucy!" "And why's that Mira?' I turned to see Natsu making his way towards us, "Natsu we're in the same class?" "Yep, it seems so. Nothing special about that. So why Mira?" She was grinning ear to ear "Because our little sister Lisanna is coming to this school!" "You have a sister Mira-san?" Natsu lookedintrested "Yeah Lucy, she moved to Edolas when she was little." she said"Our little siser is a MAN!" suddenly exclaimed Elfman causing us all to sweat-drop. Just then the bell rang and we all took a random seat and began to wait for the teacher.

**A/N: I wonder what will happen next? Thank you for your Follows, favorites, and reviews! Please let me know what you thought about this chapter in the reviews. If I get some reviews I'll update tomorrow since I already wrote another chapter!**


	3. The New Students

A tall man with blue hair walked in "Hello everyone, welcome back to High School, I'm your homeroom teacher Mr. Conbolt. You all seem aquainted from last year so how about we have our new students introduce themselves." He waved his hand and two girls with white hair and three guys walked in. "Hello I am Lisanna nice to meet you!" She exclaimed and smiled. "My little sister is a MAN!" exclaimed Elfman causing the said girl to turn a light shade of red. I turned to look at the corner where Natsu, and the guys (Elfman included) were seated to see that a light blush coated his cheeks. "H-hello I am Yukino, please take care of me!" the other white haired girl said while blushing from her nervousness. "Hello, my name is Rogue." said a boy with black hair that covered one of his red eyes. "Yo, my name is Sting its nice to meet you all." a blonde haired boy said before finishing with a wink to which most of the girls responded with a squeel.

I thought that was all when another guy with crystal blue eyes. He had dark blue hair that was almost black, it was a bit long but it wasn't spiked up like Loke's, Gray's, or Natsu's it was kept down, with a two small fringes and a longer one in the middle of his forehead. "It is a pleasure to meet you all, I am Arata Mizushima, I hope this will be a great school year." He said as he bowed.

Some of the girls began to whisper but were cut off when sensei spoke "Alright please take your seats. Every one welcome them, 3 of them are transferring from Sabertooth and the other 2 from out of the country. Now everyone up so I can assign seats." "Hai Macao-sensei!"

It was two per table, I was seated next to Arata, the new student and at the table next to me was Natsu Gray, in front of them was Lisanna and Mira, in front of me where Erza and Jellal. Behind me Levy and Gajeel sat. "Okay now that were done with the seats, you can all talk amongst yourselves just don't be too loud." We all nodded excidetly.

I turned to my right to talk to Natsu only to find him already in conversation with Mira and her sister along with Gray. I had a bad feeling in my stomach but just shook it off.

Then I turned to my left "Hello, my name is Lucy Heartfilia." When he looked at me it seemed as if his blue eyes could see through my very soul, and it took my breath away. "Arata Mizushima, a pleasure to meet you Heartfilia-san." "Just call me Lucy or I'll call you Mizushima-san too." He chuckled a bit "Alright Lucy-san." "Nah-uh just Lucy or else, Arata-kun~" His lips formed a smirk "Alright then Lu." My eyes widened in surprise "Lu?"

He nodded "Yeah has a nice ring to it doesn't it, Lu?" I couldn't help but smile "Your right it does Arata-kun." "Nope. Just Arata." "Fine then Arata." He smiled and then Erza and Jellal turned around "Hello, my name is Erza Scarlet and I am the Student Council President." she stuck out her hand and he eventually shook it "Arata Mizushima, a pleasure Erza-san. Pardon my comment but you have beautiful red hair."

Erza put her hand back down and blushed a color that matched her hair and rapidly turned around. I could have sworn I saw Jellal glare at Arata before turning around with out introducing himself.

I giggled lightly "The grumpy one next to her with the blue hair and red tattoo is Jellal Fernandes, he is Erza's right hand man the Vice President of the Sudent Council." I heard Jellal grumble something under his breath.

"Ah, now I get it. He likes-" I covered his mouth with my hand "Shh! Don't say it so loudly!" I hissed in his ear. Jellal was now blushing so hard I was sure his tattoo was no longer visible, while Erza had returned to her normal shade of color seemed oblivious.

I shrieked when I felt something slimy on my hand, I quickly took my hand off a look of horror on my face "Did you lick my hand?!" "Yep. I did and your skin was salty." "Don't say things so bluntly." He leaned forward "And why not?" Before I could answer I heard a cough and I turned around to see Levy.

"Oh! Arata meet Levy McGarden, the president of the book and writing club! She's also my best friend-" I shivered feeling two sets of eyes glaring at me so I quickly continued "-along with Erza and Cana of course!" I relaxed when I felt that they stopped glaring.

"Cana? Nice to meet you Levy-chan." I gasped at the same time as Levy. "I call Levy that!" "Really? I didn't know that." he commented "Yeah and I call her Lu-chan! Oh! She's the vice president of those clubs too!"

He hummed in response "Is that so? Hm Lu your so very intelligent you know? And beautiful for that matter. Crap! I didn't mean to say that! Ignore it!" I knew that I was blushing and he was beginning to as well. I heard Levy giggle and Gajeel grumble something. Then the bell rang and he ran out of the classroombefore I was able to grab my school bag. I shrugged and walked out with Levy, Erza, and Cana on to our other classes.


	4. New Acquaintances

We went our separate ways when Erza and Cana left to their classes. Erza along with Mirajane, Laxus, and a few others are grades above us yet we all have the same homeroom class. Funny right? In Fairy Tail some classes have a mix of grade levels in them. I learned that Arata, Sting, and Rogue are the same age as me and Natsu while Lisanna and Yukino are a grade below us. I guess Mira-san and Elfman should b happy to share some classes with their little sister. The thing is, Fairy Tail High is apart of the Fiore district which has a variety of schools. Its one giant campus but there are a number of 'guilds' as we students call them in it. Fairy Tail is the school that I chose but all of the schools are connected, they are just a walk away from the other which is why even if you are in a guild outside of Fairy Tail you can take courses that only Fairy Tail offers.

When I reached my next class with Levy, I was surprised to see Arata and Rogue talking with the teacher. You see Levy and I are in the Advanced English class for year 10. Most people don't take this course since it can be a bit difficult. Which is why some students from the other schools take a few courses here. Like Lyon Vastia from Lamia Scale, Rufus Lore from Saber Tooth, Kagura from Mermaid Heel, and shockingly Hibiki Lates from Blue Pegasus. I didn't realize that I was just standing there until Levy gave me a little push forward. "Lu-chan! Let's go so we can see if we are sitting near each other!" I smiled "Yeah, let's go Levy-chan!" We walked up to the chalkboard to see that we were both seated next to one of the new students. Levy and Rogue would share a desk and so would Arata and I... again. At least we were next to each other so we would still be able to talk to each other in class. I we walked to our seats which were located in the back of the class. I put my school bag on the hanger that was on my side of the desk. While I was taking out my supplies I heard the chair next to me move and the sound of someone taking a seat.

"So we got stuck next to each other again ne, Arata?" "Y-yeah we did." "Hey, I forgot to ask, what guild are you in?" He looked puzzled for a second before his face brightened up and he responded "You probably didn't see it because I'm a lefty but here it is!" He lifted his right hand and turned it in my direction. There in the center was a Fairy Tail guild mark that would be identical to mine if the color had not been blue almost black; just like his hair. "You're in Fairy Tail?" "Yeah, what about you?" I raised my right hand and faced the back of it to him. "Me too! We have our marks in the same spot and we both write with our left hand!" He chuckled "Well we seem to have a lot in common, Lu." I giggled and turned to my right to see Levy already in conversation with Rogue. _If a certain someone sees Levy-chan talking with Rogue like that he's going to get mad and jealous... _The teacher's assistant Freed Justine walked around handing us notes to follow along with the teacher. Throughout the period I would be in occasional conversation with Levy and Arata. I had a feeling I would enjoy this class.

The bell rang signaling the end of class and the beginning of Lunch. I collected my materials and put them back into my bag and waited for Levy to finish packing up. When she was done I stood up. "Well then see you later Arata." I smiled and waved goodbye to my desk mate and walked to our group's Lunch spot with Levy-chan. When we arrived to the big Sakura Tree that always provided us shade when we needed it I saw that most of our group had already arrived. I took a seat on the grass next to Natsu and put my head on his shoulder, and Levy sat next to me. Without turning around to look at me he said "Oh, hey Lucy, how was class?" I smiled "It was good, I got to sit at the desk next to Levy-chan's and I share a desk with-" "Yeah, yeah that's nice now can you move your head? It's actually pretty heavy." I blushed and sat up and looked down at my hands.

I looked up again when I heard a light giggle. _I should have guessed that she would sit with us from now on. _It came from Lisanna, a girl I haden't even conversed with. "Natsu-kun, don't be so mean." _Her voice is so light and soft. _I heard Natsu chuckle and directed my attention to him instead. A light blush covered his cheeks. "Sorry Lis." _Lis? And he insulted me so why is he apologizing to her?_ I shook my head and plastered a smile on my face. "Ne Natsu, here's your bento." I said reaching into my bag and pulling out a box that was about three times the size of mine and handed it to him before taking out mine. His was red and wrapped with a black cloth. Mine was pink wrapped with a red cloth. "Uh yeah, thanks." He commented as he reached for it. "Oh, are you two dating?" questioned Lisanna. I could feel my face heat up and pairs of eyes look in my direction. I looked around to see that everyone, even Jellal, Gajeel, and Laxus were watching us. I looked at Natsu and he spoke.

"Of course not!"

Whatever hope I had that he would answer with a _yes _crumpled down. I simply stayed quiet. "Then why does she make lunch for you?" "I doubt she actually makes it, I bet her maid does it for her. Besides she's just my childhood friend and she offered to so why not? I mean this way I don't have to pay for lunch right?" "Oh I see! Sorry for the misunderstanding!" she commented and finished with a giggle. "Natsu! You know that Lucy prepares her own lunch along with yours and that Virgo does not." Input Erza. "Well how was I supposed to know? She has so many servants that it wouldn't be so difficult to tell one of them to make it." I could feel the smile on my face wavering and new that my eyes would get watery soon. "I'll be back. I think I forgot something in one of my classes." I excused myself as I got up and grabbed my bag walking off towards the school building without stopping. Once I knew I was far away enough so they wouldn't see me I took off into a sprint and crashed into someone, but I didn't stop and ran into the nearest restroom. I walked into a stall and let the tears fall.

_Why? Why does it affect me so much? Is it because I know that he doesn't love me back? _


	5. Friends?

_I'm pathetic. _

I was still just standing in the bathroom stall with tears still falling freely. The bell signaling the end of Lunch break rung.

_I have to get going to class. _

I wiped my tears and took a few deep breaths. I stepped out of the stall and cringed when I looked at my reflection. I opened my school bag and pulled out my make up pouch. I always carried it with me because lately father has been drinking and things would get out of hand at home there are times that I need to cover some bruises with make up.

_I guess I'll be a bit late to class today. _

I have never been late to class before but I couldn't possibly go with my eyes red and puffy. I'll have to wait a few minutes for it to go down. After about 3 minutes my eye color returned to normal and my make up was fixed. I walked out of the bathroom and began walking down the hall. "Lu?" I turned 180 degrees to see Arata Mizushima standing there with his hands in the pockets of his uniform pants. "A-arata! What are you doing here?" He began to walk forward and stopped when he was in front of me. "You okay?"

_No._

I faked a smile and responded "Of course, why wouldn't I be?" His expression was serious. "You crashed into me during lunch break and I called out to you but you kept running. I noticed you coming in this direction so I've been waiting for you to come out. So don't lie to me and say that your fine." I kept my smile in place making sure it didn't waver for even a millisecond. "I'm sorry for running into you and making you late for class." I said as I bowed. "Its fine but why were you running? And how come you took so long?" "Ah, I felt sick so I ran to the restroom but I had to wait for it to go away." _He doesn't look so convinced. _"Then let's get to class." "Oh yeah, but we're going to be late." He flashed me a wink "Don't worry about it." Then he reached out and grabbed my hand with his and took off running. "Hey wait up!" He simply faced me again and flashed me a smile. "Jeez." I whispered with a smile on my face.

When we reached a stop I realized that we were in front of our home room class for the self study session. Still holding on to my hand Arata guided me into the class room. "Sorry we're late!" I somehow mustered while still trying to get my breathing back to normal. "Ah Heartfilia and Mizushima its nice of you to join us." "Sorry you see I asked Lu to tour me around the school and time just flew by and we missed the bell." "Alright your excused, but just for today do not let this happen again or I will mark you down." "Hai Sensei!" We walked to where our desks were and took a seat.

"See it's all good." I lightly giggled. "Alright but stop wiggling your eyebrows its creeping me out." He only chuckled. I felt a pencil poke my back so I turned in my chair to face Levy. "Ne, Lu-chan is that really why you were late? Are you sure you weren't doing something else with Arata-kun?" I could feel my neck heat up and my cheeks quickly followed. "O-of course we weren't doing anything else, Levy-chan! What are you thinking?!" She giggled "Nothing Lu-chan" I sighed while puffing out my cheeks before turning around when I felt a tug on my sleeve.

I smiled, it was Natsu. "What's up Nat-" "Don't be so loud Lucy, can't you see that Lisanna and I are trying to have a conversation." I looked past him to see that in fact Lisanna was seated next to Natsu while Gray was seated next to Juvia, his favce showing fright and a hint of annoyance. My smile was still in place. "Oh. I see, I'm sorry." "Oi Lu, there's no need for you to apologize to Pinky over there." _Why are you defending me?_ "Arata, its fine really." Then Natsu spoke, "See? Even she knows that she should apologize. Besides it ain't your business so stay out of it." Then I let my smile droop.

"Arata, just let it go." "But-" "Just don't okay? Besides, I need to focus on my assignments so please do refrain yourself from distracting me." "Alright, sorry." _I'm sorry, Arata. _I didn't respond anymore. I did my best to focus on my homework but I simply couldn't today. Considering it was so noisy around me. This was a self study class which meant we had an hour to work on any of our subjects. The reason it was so noisy was because we had Gildarts as our teacher and he gave us the privilege to talk among ourselves. Normally Natsu and I would be chatting away with our friends but today he was busy with Lisanna and I wasn't in the mood.

After what seemed like forever the bell finally rung meaning we had to move on to our next period. It was time for Gym, that is if you aren't in any sports club. I just so happened to be the captain of the Volleyball team. I silently yet eagerly put my things away and walked out the door with Levy on my right. Erza went off with the guys since she was their team advisor. Cana would usually skip the last period and do who know's what with a guy named Bacchus from one of the neighboring schools. "Lu-chan are you feeling okay?" "Un, I'm just tired I guess." "Well you better not fall asleep during your volleyball practice." I giggled, leave it to one of my best friends to cheer me up. "Of course not, Levy-chan!" When we rounded the corner of the hall we went our separate ways. "Good luck!" "Thanks, good luck with practice!" I nodded and continued towards the gymnasium.


	6. Secrets

It didn't take me long to get to the gym. When I walked inside I saw that all of the girls seemed excited about something. I walked over to Laki, a girl with purple hair in glassed who was the Co-Captain of the team. She is a really nice person, but she can also be quite sadistic at times.

When I reached her I tapped her shoulder. "Laki-san why is everyone so... hyper?" "Well Lucy-san it seems that today coach wants us to play against the boys team and they all seem happy about it." She said and when she said the word _boys_ there was a hint of disgust. _Oh well, maybe it's just me._ "Heartfilia, your the captain, go get dressed and when you get back you and Laki will be playing the new-comer and the captain of the boy's team. You better hurry up girl." "Hai, Aquarius-sensei!" She just made a '_tch_' noise and I walked into the locker rooms. Only then did I realize that I still had bruises that ran across both of my legs.

They were marks from two days ago when father came home drunk. I made the mistake to get in his way again so he had repeatedly struck me with his belt until he passed out from the alcohol. Only then did did Virgo, Mrs. Supetto, and the other servants come out. They all - even Virgo who normally shows no facial expressions- had a grim look on their faces. They had been prohibited by my father to assist me in a situation like that one, and they couldn't speak about it to other people. He had enough money to ruin their lives and he would if they dared to speak. Good thing that Loke doesn't work for my family anymore. He still watches over me at school like a big brother, even though he still flirts a lot. I'm certain that all of them care about me and they've told me that the only reason they don't leave the Heartfilia residence is because of me.

I had changed into my blue and gold volleyball shorts and jersey that both carried the Fairy Tail insignia. I walked out and peered into the gym and when my eyes connected with Aquarius I motioned her over. "Oi Lu, seems that we're going up against each other today." I turned to face the one and only Arata Mizushima in the boys black and red Fairy Tail jersey. "Do we seriously only have one period where we aren't in the same class?" He chuckled "Hey, we'd be in all of them if I didn't suck at math, while your taking a college level course in your second term of high school." "It's shocking though, you seem like you'd be in the basic courses- no offense." "Even if you say that its still offensive 'ya know. I'm sure you miss me for that 1 hour though" He started laughing.

_That's right, there's only 1 hour when I don't see him throughout the day._

I peered in again to see why Aquarius wasn't here yet and saw that she had hearts where her eyes should be and that she was talking with Scorpio. _When she's like that she's just like Juvia. _When Arata's laughter suddenly stopped I turned around again and looked at him with my left eyebrow raised. Then I saw that his gaze was on my legs and I remembered that they were marked with purple and green. I scurried past him while he seemed lost in thought and when I pulled the handle to go back in the locker room it was pushed closed again. I looked above me and was met with a serious expression that I hadn't seen throughout the day. "What happened to you?" _Think of a lie, think Lucy, think. _

I nervously reached a hand up to my head and scratched a spot while putting a smile on my face. "You see, I'm a really big klutz and I fell down the stairs this morning." His expression didn't change so I awkwardly threw in some laughs. "That's not from the stairs Lucy." "Haha, why'd you call me Lucy? It doesn't sound right. I like Lu waaaaaaaay better. Maybe I should think of a nickname for you! Hm... what would it be... Ara-kun? No, how abou-" "Stop trying to change the subject, what really happened?" This time I put on a straight face. "I told you, I fell down the stairs." "That's-" "What did you want, girl?!" _About time Aquarius, no matter, good thing your here now. _I put on the best embarrassed face I could pull off and said, "Aquarius-sensei, isn't it true that I slipped and fell down the stairs this morning?" She looked confused and then I pointed down with my eyes and hers widened when she saw but nodded. "That's right, Heartfilia, you fell down and we had to take you to the infirmary." "See? I told you!" I then laughed. "Yeah... I guess I'll wait for you out there then." Arata slowly walked away. "Aquarius, please, can I wear the sweats today?" She nodded again. "Lucy, I'm sorry that you have to go through this, I wasn't at the house when this happened, I didn't even know until now..." "Its okay, because I'm fine!"

Aquarius was apart of my mom's security team. When mom passed away she stayed with me and although she's mean most of the time I really love her, so I appreciate that she's here just like Scorpio watching over me as my 'teachers' here. I gave her a quick hug and hurriedly put my sweats on top and ran out and onto one of the courts. Scorpio blew his whistle and the game started.

...

Laki and I ended up winning by three points and left the boys in shame. I turned on my phone screen to see that school had ended and hour and fifty minutes ago. It seems that we were dismissed a bit early. Instead of putting on my blue and gold uniform that consisted of a skirt and a blazer/sweater-vest I simply put on my mid-thigh length stockings that conveniently covered the bruises and almost reached my volleyball shorts and put on my flats. Then I began to walk to the Sakura tree where Natsu and I were supposed to meet. There were dozens of Sakura trees throughout the school like the one we eat lunch at, but this one was special to the two of us. We had found Happy at that tree last year and so it became our meeting spot. The neko was an oddly blue color with a patch of white on his tummy and tail. It seems he had been succumbed to animal testing and his fur turned blue, but now he was a healthy kitty. I giggled at the memory of how his meows sound like '_Aye_'. Before I knew it I had arrived at the tree and I began to wait for him.


	7. Silence

**LUCY P.O.V.**

When I heard footsteps approaching I looked up expecting to see my best friend's pink hair, instead I met blueish-black locks. "Arata?" He waved, "What's up Lu?" "Just waiting for Natsu." His eyebrows creased in the center, "Natsu... the guy with the pink hair?" I giggled, "He says its salmon, but yes him." He suddenly looked uncomfortable, "Well, uh I saw him walking with the girl with short white hair when I left the gym." That caught my attention. "Are you sure it was Natsu?" "Yeah, I mean the guy has pink hair. I don't think I'd confuse him with someone."

A frown found its way to my lips, "We were supposed to walk home together... Oh! I'll call him to check." I dialed his number but he didn't answer. Instead I sent a text. "Hey, Lu, how long have you been waiting?" "Huh? Uh, almost 2 hours I believe." His eyes widened. "Aren't you cold? Here use my track jacket." He tossed me his black Fairy Tail jacket and I would have denied it but the air was quite chilly. "What about you?" He smiled at me "Don't worry about me, I can handle a little wind." Arata stood up and stretched. Then he reached out his hand, which I only looked at questioningly. "Are you gonna take it or not?"

Realization hit me and my cheeks felt hot, "Oh, right. Sorry." I extended my hand and he took it in his. His hands were softer than I had expected. He pulled my hand upwards, an action that made it easier for me to get back onto my feet. "Thanks." I smiled at him. "No problem. Now shall we get going, princess?" I giggled, "You sound just like Loke!" His raised his left eyebrow "The guy who's hair looks like lion ears?" "That's right! The one who always has sunglasses on."

We continued our walk until I noticed that our hands were still intertwined. I coughed awkwardly and looked down. Arata released my hand with and embarrassed laugh while scratching his head. Silence enveloped us until we burst out in laughter. It didn't last long when I noticed a head of pink up ahead. "Nat-" my voice died off when I noticed that a shade of pink dusted his tan cheeks as his body shook with laughter.

Then I heard _her _ laughter follow, sounding like sweet honey. Her pale hand covered her bright pink lips in an attempt to stop her giggles from escaping. I noticed that Natsu was about to turn around so I faced the opposite direction and began to sprint.

_**Why**? _  
_Don't laugh like that with _**_her_**_. _  
_Why don't you laugh like that with **me** anymore? _  
_Why don't you smile like that when you're with **me**? _  
_Why don't you look at _**_me _**_like that? _

I felt tears pool in my eyes but I refused to let them fall yet.

_Keep running. _  
_Farther._  
_Farther._  
_Away from their laughter, keep running._

I had almost reached my house but I could hear footsteps coming from behind.

_Could it be Natsu?_

"Lu! Wait up!"

_Of course it can't. He's too busy enjoying his time with _**_her_**_._

I stepped on a rock but before I could fall, I felt pressure circle my waist and was pulled into someone's chest. The tears overflowed and soon fell onto Arata's uniform shirt. His arms wrapped around me and I melted into his embrace. I needed his embrace. I bit my lip in order to not sob aloud. "Sh, its alright, Lu." He rubbed my back and I allowed myself to cry out loud. I wrapped my arms around him and clutched at his shirt from the back.

"Hey, you probably don't remember but we met before I moved here." "Huh?" "Yeah, it was in Crocus- where I used to live- I was a huge ass to you though." "I don't remember." "Didn't think so. Anyways I had to go with my dad to this meeting for his company, and I really didn't want to go because it was my two year anniversary with my girlfriend." I looked up sniffling, "You have a girlfriend?" _I didn't see that one coming, she probably wouldn't want me hugging her boyfriend. _

"I **had **a girlfriend. That day my dad wanted me to go with him so I called her and cancelled our plans for the morning. I had planned to take her to the festival in town at night anyways. So before we got to the building where the meeting was held I stopped by at a café to grab something to eat. That was where I saw her with another guy. He kissed her and she responded and then afterwards began to giggle." I noticed that his eyes looked sad and looked down again.

He continued, "I walked towards them and grabbed her and well yelled I guess, I don't really remember what I said. Well she broke up with me on the spot and left with him. So I was ticked off and when we got to the meeting office I bumped into you and spilled my coffee on you. I had expected you to get mad but instead you apologized and that pissed me off so I yelled at you and pushed you. I had no idea that you were Jude Heartfilia's daughter until we entered the conference room." I looked up quickly, tears almost gone, "That was you?! You were so rude! I ended up crying afterwards and Virgo had to bring me clothes to change into before the meeting began!"

He laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah... that's why I want to apologize. I wanted to that day when I saw you at the festival." "You saw me at the festival?" "Yep. You were wearing a pink and yellowish-orange yukata. I was going to say sorry but I saw Maiko and the other guy too. And so I left before I had the chance. I didn't think that I would see you again but hey, here you are! So... Sorry!" I just stared at him. "You don't accept it?" I burst out laughing, "Of course I do, silly!" He let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Lu." I smiled at him, "No problem Arata. Thank you for making me laugh." He tightened his arms around me pulling me into him again. "No, thank you for allowing me to be here with you."

He released me, "Now, let's get you home, is it far?" I shook my head, "No, its up ahead." "Really? Mine too." We began walking in comfortable silence. In a few minutes we reached my house, "Its here. Thanks for walking me." He smiled, "No problem, I live over there." He pointed across the street to a mansion almost as big as mine, "We should walk together or carpool to school. "Its okay, don't trouble yourself. I normally go to Natsu's in the morning. He lives down the street, where the houses are actually houses." I laughed at the last part, there were only four mansions on this street and they were at the end and the rest were regular two story houses. A frown formed onto his lips, "Well, I'm always here if you need me, m'kay?" I smiled "Okay, thanks!"

I was about to walk to the gate of my house when he called out, "Give me your e-mail, that way you can call or text if you want." I turned around and walked to him again, "Alright, give me your phone." "Actually, its dead. Here write it on my arm." He handed me a pen and rolled his sleeve up. I grabbed the pen and his arm, I wrote my number as soft as I could so I wouldn't hurt him. "Alright! There you go! Anyways, I have to go now. See you at school tomorrow!" "Yeah, bye!" I watched as he ran across the street and a butler came out to grab his things and he disappeared through the front door.

I let out a breath and typed in the security code on the front gate. There was a 'beep' and it opened for me. Virgo emerged from the front door, "Welcome home, princess. I'll take your things." I handed her my school bag and she walked behind me, that meant that father was home and watching. It made me nervous because I was later than usual and because Arata was with me. "Thank you, Virgo." I replied shakily. Capricorn and Sagittarius opened the double door that was the entrance to the house with grim expressions. _This won't be good._ The moment I stepped inside I felt a fist connect with my jaw knocking me off balance and onto the floor. It was followed by strong kicks to my side and my hair was pulled upwards, I yelled, but was silenced after another punch hit my right cheek. I felt tears prickle my eyes as pain surged through my body.

He stopped after about four minutes of torture for me. "You trash. Clean this up." He spat before stepping on the hand with Fairy Tail's insignia and walking away. As soon as his door slammed shut Virgo, Sagittarius, and Capricorn ran to my aid. I was unable to move and bit my lip when Capricorn lifted me up and took me to the direction of my room. Sagittarius pressed the buttons for the built-in elevator of our mansion.

Virgo entered my room shortly after we arrived, "I have cleaned already, do not worry princess." I smiled but winced slightly. "I apologize for not being able to do anything for you, Lucy-sama." Sagittarius said solemnly. "You must suffer plenty." added Capricorn. "Its okay, you are all here right now, that's what matters to me." "Hime, don't speak. Your lip is bleeding, I need to sanitize your wounds." Concern was evident on her usually emotionless face. "Right. Call us if anything is needed." She nodded and they walked out shutting the door behind them. Plue was next to me so I was able to fall asleep while petting him and while ignoring the stings of medical alcohol against torn skin.

**A/N: Is the update proper this time? I don't understand why there were like codes last time, please let me know if it happens again! I hope you enjoy the update, let me know what you think!**


End file.
